Temporary displays that are commonly used in e.g. retail settings stand upright and are typically made of rigid boards, such as cardboard or foam board. These known displays are signs for providing instructions or information to a reader, for advertising products or for holding and displaying products such as clothes. It is advantageous for such a display to exhibit three dimensionality, for example to attract the attention of a viewer. These displays, however, frequently have structures that cannot be collapsed without damaging the display once the display is assembled. In that case, the display is stored or transported in its assembled state, which is cumbersome and increases the likelihood that the display will be damaged during transport and/or storage, making the display unusable. This is especially true when the display is so complex it must be assembled or setup by the manufacturer. Shipping the display already setup adds great expense. In addition, the assembled display may then be damaged while transporting it to a store and before it is ever used.
Another problem with known displays is that the conventional cardboard or paper display provides very limited uses because it typically provides one assembled configuration and cannot be plastically bent into a variety of poses like a mannequin.
Furthermore, one type of typical board display that stands upright has a relatively complex and expensive structure that uses a separate back support brace or tab to create a three-point stance for a flat board to stand upright, similar to how some known desk picture frames stand upright. Other display structures, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,071 issued to Dahlquist, require relatively complex structures such as an X-shape to create a four or five point stance to support the display in an upright position.